The Creature
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Newt/Harry"El mundo magico estaba en caos, los nomaj los habian descubierto. Creedence tenia que ser sacrificado... Hasta que Hadrian Peverell decidiera meter sus manos en el asunto" Fic dedicado a mi hermosa y amorosa esposa y beta.


Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, de ser mios…serian gays ewe.

Aclaraciones:

-dialogo-

Narración.

Beteado por: _19'Mika-chan'91 y dedicado a ella por su cumple, perdón por el retraso, love.  
_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

.

.

-NO- grito Newt viendo como la Presidenta lanzaba el hechizo en dirección a Creedence, se lanzó en su dirección vagamente notando como Grindelwald se echaba hacia atrás. Cuando de repente una figura ataviada de negro desvió el hechizo y desarmo a los oficiales de la ley.

-Suficiente –dijo con firmeza el recién llegado. Un intricado movimiento de la varita y Creedence estaba contenido en una cúpula blanco perlado – no van a matar a un niño inocente –gruño el desconocido bajándose la capucha y revelando unos brillantes ojos verdes que Newt reconocería en cualquier parte.

-Hadrian –murmuro Scarmander, sorprendido y aliviado en partes iguales. Quería llorar de felicidad, Hadrian estaba aquí.

-Peverell –la Presidenta estaba exaltada - ¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno, no importa. Debemos matar a esa cosa, ¡nos ha expuesto! ¡Los nomaj están furiosos! –los ojos de la mujer brillaron con miedo.

-¿es por eso que estas actuando como ellos? ¿Matando a lo que te da miedo? –inquirió el hombre, detrás suyo la tormenta que era Creedence calmándose – no vas a matar a nadie. Newt, necesito tu ayuda con esto. –llamo repentinamente, el zoomago vacilo un poco pero obedeció.

Grindelwald aprovecho la confusión para desaparecer en las sombras. Lo mejor era retirarse.

Newt se adentró a la cúpula junto a Hadrian, Creedence volviendo a su forma humana y sollozando.

-Calma, Creedence. Estoy aquí, voy a ayudarte –susurro Newt, abriendo los brazos. El adolescente lo miro con desconfianza, y luego miro hacia Hadrian.

-Tranquilo –Hadrian dejo de lado esa dura postura y sonrió al más joven – descansa Creedence, los adultos se harán cargo. Nadie volverá a hacerte daño –prometió arrodillándose al lado del joven.

Newt no pudo evitar pensar en lo atractivo que se veía Hadrian con un niño.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? –pregunto Creedence, al mago mayor. Su mano aferrándose a tientas a la túnica de Newt quien lo tenía firmemente rodeado en sus brazos.

-Puedes llamarlo instinto materno –Creedence lo observo incrédulo pero ya más relajado.

-eres hombre, no puedes tener instinto materno –observo encarando una ceja. El obscuros dejando de retorcerse en su interior.

-Los magos también pueden ser madres Creedence, en especial aquellos con herencia de criatura –El zoomago hablo por primera vez – Hadrian no es totalmente humano. Y créeme, sus embarazos son mucho más aterradores que tú.

-No me enfades, Scarmander –Hadrian entrecerró los ojos al mago más alto- aun no puedo creer el caos que causaste aquí.

-Lo siento cariño –Newt se rindió rápidamente y Creedence hizo un sonido sorprendido.

-¿s-son pareja? –ambos parpadearon, y luego alzaron la muñeca. Gemelas alianzas brillaban en sus dedos.

-Bueno, Newt creo que tenemos que liberar a nuestro amiguito antes de tiempo. Junto con esa sabia irritante que tienes en la maleta- Hadrian recordó.

Newt asintió y salio de la cúpula dejando a su pareja dentro.

Tina, Jacob y Queenie se acercaron a él preocupados.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es él? –pregunto Tina dando miradas de soslayo al recién llegado.

-Mi esposo –respondió avergonzado cuando vio la herida mirada de la mujer.

-Felicidades por tu bebé –comento Queenie aplaudiendo felizmente.

-¿bebé? Oh, espera: ¿qué? –Jacob estaba tan confundido pero no había tiempo de dar explicaciones.

-Señora Presidenta, puedo arreglar esto –dijo a la enfadada mujer que seguía mirando con irritación a Hadrian y Creedence.

La mujer asintió con reticencia y Newt tomo su maleta de las manos de Jacob. Un minuto después un pequeño vial estaba en sus manos y un enorme grifo estaba fuera.

-Lo siento, realmente esperaba dejarte en Arizona –dijo Newt pero la bestia mágica dio un graznido y como el vial con su pico antes de alzarse hacia el cielo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hadrian y Creedence vieron a lo lejos como Newt se despedía de sus amigos, aunque esa bruja de cabello castaño lanzaba odiosas miradas en dirección a ellos.

Creedence sabía que era una buena mujer, algo temeraria pero buena. Hadrian solo la odiaba porque veía a su marido con ojos demasiado cariñosos.

-Atrás perra, él es mío –modulo con sus labios la siguiente vez que ella miro en su dirección. Sonrió divertido cuando la vio erizarse, ofendida.

-Mamá, compórtate –pidió Creedence que fácilmente acepto su nuevo estatus como hijo mayor de una pareja de gays ingleses cuya única casa era una maleta.

-Soy un hombre posesivo –repuso Hadrian con soltura haciendo un gesto de desdén. Su bebe recién nacido en brazos. Mika tenía el mismo tono de cabello que Newt, algo que hacía a su madre bien presumido.

Creedence había titubeado al conocer al bebe, recordando como su otra madre actuaba con los niños. Pero Hadrian solo le había puesto la bebe en brazos, lo proclamo hermano y fue a la cocina a buscar comida.

Newt se había reído tanto al ver la expresión de su nuevo hijo y le explico que era la forma en que Hadrian le daba la bienvenida a la familia.

Veelas eran terriblemente territoriales y maternales al parecer.

Creedence aún no podía creer que podía convertirse en un pájaro si se enfadaba demasiado.

Pero Mika era bonita, Hadrian era extraño y Newt era amable.

Hadrian y Newt también se encargaron del obscurus en su interior. Así que ya no podía hacerle daño a nadie.

Eso estaba bien para él.

Se sentía como un niño pequeño, asustado y temeroso de todo. Pero ahora tenía dos nuevos padres sobreprotectores.

Podría con ello.

.-.-.-.-.-

Creedence de dieciocho años estaba paseando por un parque en Londres cuando chocó con otro joven.

-Lo siento –se disculpó con el chico más alto, de cabello ondulado y ojos grises.

-Es mi culpa –respondió el extraño con voz indulgente. Los ojos del extraño se clavaron en la varita que sobresalida del abrigo de Creedence -¿Eres de mi clase? ¿Mag-Creedence le tapó la boca cuando una mujer paso por allí. Ella los observo con desagrado.

-No digas esa palabra tan fácilmente, ellos escuchan –susurro y luego se alejó –Mi nombre es Creedence Scarmander, y si lo soy.

-He oído ese nombre antes, sin embargo, no era el tuyo. Mi nombre es Tom Riddle –se presentó.

-Mi padre es Newt Scarmander, zoólogo, mi madre es Hadrian Peverell, la bomba explosiva del ministerio –sonrió con ironía.

Tom sonrió y Creedence también lo hizo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Hadrian se agarró el pecho súbitamente e ignoro como Mika corría de aquí para allá tratando de despistar a las criaturas que correteaban con ella. Newt se acercó de inmediato a su esposo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió preocupado, su mano acariciando el vientre de su amante.

-Creedence –lloró Hadrian – mi bebé conoció a un hombre –Newt se tensó, su instinto de padre floreciendo de inmediato.

-Es demasiado joven para eso –se exalto el mago de Hufflepuff, su mano yendo directo a su varita.

Los ojos de Hadrian brillaron de acuerdo y Queenie, que estaba de visita negó con la cabeza y se desapareció.

Creedence necesitaba saber que sus padres estaban entrando en modo mama gallina de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:v feliz cumpleaños esposa, algo bien occ y fluff para ti para no perder la costumbre.

Lo siento, lo hice tarde. Lamento eso… peor hey, al menos lo hice(?

Espero que te guste.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ

PD: no, no recordaba todos los nombres de los personajes ni cómo iba la historia con detalle.

PD2: si, estoy sin celular. Sin internet y se supone que tendría que estudiar ya que hoy no trabajo.

Fecha: 03-02-2017.


End file.
